The environment needed to make an accurate measurement of air quality (e.g., using a biological weapons detector testing system) often relies upon very large facilities to approximate open air scenarios. These large open facilities may be wasteful for the sample. Other restrictions in the containment vessel volume and geometry may introduce unwanted air turbulence.